Once Again
by Capn' McKay
Summary: The Midnight Channel starts again, and the Investigative Team comes back with full force. How did these students wind up in the TV? Who-or what-caused this to happen? With no leads, and no clues, this mystery can only get deeper. What is hidden in the new world of the TV? Set before the storyline of Persona 4: Arena. Two OC's.


The world was full of sand, everywhere it gaped and moved, sucking all of the moisture from the air. Two lone figures struggled forwards in the wind, one pulling on the arm of the other. They were shouting, but the noise couldn't be heard over the harsh grating of the sands. The figure struggling in the grip of the other managed to break free, falling on the ground. The figure in front glanced down and said something, then turned towards the wind. The fallen figure jumped up, and started chasing after the figure in front. Then the sands engulfed the view, and the television flickered in the dark room.

For a few seconds the rain pattered on the window outside, and then slowly the figure in front of the TV stood up. He had been sitting there because he was having trouble sleeping, and had merely checked out of habit to see if the TV would turn on. A flash of lightning startled him out of his daze, and he hurried down the hall towards his room.

Yosuke burst into his room violently and suddenly, hurrying over to Teddie.

"Teddie!" He whispered urgently, and as loudly as he dared. He grabbed Teddies' shoulders and tried shaking him. "Teddie wake up!"

Teddie groaned and opened his eyes. "Yosuke?!" He groggily murmured. "What is it Yosuke?"

"Have you checked the TV world recently?" Yosuke whispered, trying to control the desperation in his voice. He let go of Teddies' shoulders and started looking through the pile of laundry he kept on the floor.

Teddie sat up groggily and watched Yosuke tossing his laundry everywhere. "I checked this afternoon Yosuke!" He piped up. He tilted his head to the side, brow furrowing in confusion. A t-shirt slapped him on the face and slid to the floor.

"Yosuke, what are you doing?"

"My phone! I need to call the others! I need to know if it's back on!"

Teddie tossed aside the t-shirt that had landed on his head, and let out a very big yawn. Still groggy from being woken up, he rubbed the sleep from the corners of his eyes with balled fists.

"Wait, Yosuke-" Teddie started to say, but was interrupted by Yosukes' triumphant cry.

"Here it is!" He flicked through the numbers and clicked the first one on his list without thinking.

"Chi-" He started, but was interrupted by the scream on the other end.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!" Chie yelled through the phone, causing Teddie and Yosuke to jump.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF CALLING AT THIS HOUR? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! WE HAVE A TEST TOMORROW, AND I NEED ALL THE ENERGY I CAN GET! JUST YOU WAIT MIST-"

Yosuke hung up the phone, his face frozen in fear. He turned towards Teddie, and sighed.

"Chie-chan is scarey" Said Teddie from behind the blankets he had grasped under his chin.

"There was someone on the midnight channel, Ted." Yosuke said crossing his legs and looking down. He had calmed down from the sudden jolt of adrenaline he'd gotten from seeing the Midnight Channel.

"But Yosuke, I checked the TV world this afternoon." Teddie said, lowering the blankets from his face. "I couldn't sense anyone else there."

Yosuke paused for a second, still quite concerned about what he had seen. He looked over at the now worried face of Teddie. He decided to wait until tomorrow to talk with everybody about it.

"It's okay Teddie," Yosuke waved it away, "It was probably just a trick of the light."

"Yosuke..." Teddie's voice was riddled with doubt.

Yosuke looked over at him, a kindly smile on his face. "Go back to sleep, we'll talk about it in the morning."

"Okay," Teddie nodded and curled the blankets up over his head again. Within minutes Yosuke could hear his breathing deepen.

Yosuke stood up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Maybe it was just a trick of the light." He muttered to himself looking up at the fixture on the ceiling. He pulled the covers back from his bed and lay down, staring at the ceiling.

"I hope."


End file.
